


applied sleep studies

by abed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abed/pseuds/abed
Summary: Troy's asleep — at least, Abed's pretty sure he is, sprawled out on his stomach, legs spread and clutching a pillow in one arm. The sheets are balled up near his feet, because he runs hot when he sleeps and tends to kick at them (at Abed, too). His breaths come slow and steady through parted lips. And he's naked, per Abed's request.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	applied sleep studies

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'm sorry but i'm not

Abed waits two hours after Troy kisses him goodnight to make his move. He stands without turning the TV off, letting the background noise blanket the sounds of him flicking the lights off, washing his hands, and entering through Troy's open door.

Troy's asleep — at least, Abed's pretty sure he is, sprawled out on his stomach, legs spread and clutching a pillow in one arm. The sheets are balled up near his feet, because he runs hot when he sleeps and tends to kick at them (at Abed, too). His breaths come slow and steady through parted lips. And he's naked, per Abed's request.

There’s a camera on the nightstand. Abed picks it up carefully, pocketing the bottle of lube beside it, and turns it on. He gets a slow pan down Troy’s body. His position is — flattering, to say the least; the way his knees are bent slightly and spread is so perfect it has to be intentional. Abed zooms in on his ass for just a moment before setting the camera back down.

He crawls onto the bed, moving like he's in a minefield. Troy’s a pretty heavy sleeper, so really, Abed could probably do a lot more than just fuck him without waking him up. But he wants — no, _needs_ this to go exactly as they planned.

Settling behind him, Abed traces his fingers down Troy’s back, his legs, trailing back up his thighs to his ass. His cheeks are warm and firm under Abed’s hands, and he spreads them, listening to Troy’s breath hitch in his sleep.

He leans forward to plant soft kisses down Troy's spine, stopping near the small of his back. He glances up. Troy’s always expressive during sex, but he gets shy about it, sometimes. Abed wishes he wouldn’t. He’d be hard-pressed to find a better sight than Troy’s face, unguarded, as his thumb strokes over his hole — and he’d be even harder-pressed to find a sound better than the one Troy makes when his mouth dips lower and replaces it.

He tries to be gentle, to keep his touch light, but Troy makes that hard when his hips start rolling against the mattress in sleepy, stuttering little jerks. Abed presses his forearm against Troy's back to hold him still, keeping him spread with one thumb when that doesn't quite work and he has to pin his thigh down — which works, but only a little.

He takes his time then, circling Troy's hole before darting in. He pulls back to lap at the warm, soft skin below and nips at Troy's cheek once, twice, feels his hips jerk beneath his hands. If Troy were awake, he'd be begging Abed to fuck him, whining that the sounds of Abed’s mouth are gross even as he gasps and moans. But he’s not, so he lies there and takes it. Abed’s tongue dips inside, thrusting, and Troy makes a noise he’ll be embarrassed about when they review the footage.

When his mouth gets tired, Abed sits up and pops out the lube. He probably doesn’t _need_ to use it right now, with how thorough of a job he did eating Troy out, leaving his ass shiny with spit, but he's being careful not to wake him up, not yet. He likes how open Troy is, unaware of his shaky breathing, his twitching legs. Naked in every sense of the word. 

Abed blinks. The room is dark, silent aside from Troy's hitching breaths and the muffled TV chatter in the background. His jeans feel three sizes too small. He takes them off as quietly as he can.

The lube is cold when he squirts it onto his fingers. Poor Troy; he twitches in his sleep as Abed drizzles it down his crack. He spreads it around before pressing in, slowly, first with one finger, then two.

Troy shifts and Abed stills his hand, thinking for a moment that he might be awake. Then his breathing resumes its even rhythm and he snores quietly, so Abed decides it's safe to proceed.

He spreads his fingers as gently as he can. Troy makes a soft noise and shifts again, and Abed wants to see what he'll do if he thrusts them a certain way; when he does, Troy's face goes slack and he makes a hoarse noise Abed's never heard him make before, almost like a shout. He does it again, then again, curling his fingers and massaging, feeling Troy's hips jerk and shudder beneath him, hearing him come undone.

He does that for a few minutes; it's nice, easy. It's not hard to fall into a rhythm, and with Troy asleep, he's unhurried, exploring different angles and speeds and sounds. He slips a third finger in and strokes, his movements slow but firm.

His fingers flex and curl and Troy makes a high, drawn-out noise that breaks at the end, trailing off into a groan. Abed's pretty sure he's going to come. He doesn't move faster, but he doesn't stop, either.

Abed watches the tension in Troy's muscles snap like a rubber band as he shudders, hears it drain out in a long, breathless moan. He fucks him through it, placing a steadying hand on his back as his fingers work harder, faster. 

Troy's arm twitches, then his leg, and his moan spirals up into a series of whimpers. Overwhelmed with sensation, his hips jerk away from Abed's hands, but Abed holds him steady, unrelenting. His fingers scissor and stretch, then pump, hard, and he repeats this, again and again until Troy's thighs are shaking with it and his breath catches and hiccups, almost like a sob.

Carefully, Abed removes his fingers, and finally, _finally_ sinks into Troy. He feels — Abed shivers, letting his eyes fall shut. He feels amazing, and he's not even fully inside yet.

He pulls back a little before thrusting slightly, inching his way in, and Troy whimpers again and mumbles something half-consciously. Abed freezes.

"Troy?" he whispers.

No response. Troy’s breathing stutters before evening out again.

He pushes in further, slowly, and exhales. Troy clenches around him, still sensitive. Abed uses the hand on his back to hold him down as he thrusts shallowly in and out, still trying to be gentle even as his body screams to just fucking _move_.

He’s definitely not going to last long — not with how Troy’s squirming and jerking his hips in a way that makes something red-hot shoot up Abed’s spine, not with how tight and wet and warm everything feels around his cock. He sinks all the way in and stills. Troy’s breathing has picked back up. Abed wonders if he’s aware, on any level, that this is happening. He leans forward to kiss softly along his shoulder, up his neck, behind his ear.

“Troy,” he whispers again, "are you awake?”

Troy makes a small whining noise and mumbles something that sounds vaguely like Abed's name.

“Troy?”

Troy’s voice comes out strained when he says, still half-asleep and groggy, “Keep… keep going.”

Abed can’t help it — his hips snap forward, hard, and Troy shouts into the pillow.

“Abed,” he gasps, “Abed, Abed —”

"What is it?"

"That feels — oh, fuck, do that again."

Abed sits back and slides his hand up Troy’s back to his shoulder. He grips his hip with the other and slams into him, unrestrained now, setting a bruising pace. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just —" Troy cuts himself off with a low, shaky moan. “Just woke up.”

Abed hums. “That’s too bad,” he says. “You missed the best part.” He snakes his arm under Troy, finding his cock, sticky and wet with cum, already half-hard again. “I guess I can give you a recap, though.”

“Jesus,” Troy gasps. Abed strokes him with a slow but firm grip, watching his eyebrows jump and his mouth fall open. “Holy shit, Abed. Can you — fuck, _please _.”__

__“I’m already doing that.”_ _

__“Faster,” he begs, “more, please, please, _fuck_ —”_ _

__Abed squeezes Troy’s cock and strokes down the length of it, slowly, one last time before speeding up, pumping fast and slick as he fucks into him so hard the bed thumps against the wall. Troy shouts and his back arches, grinding back against him, and before Abed can process it he’s spilling into him with a harsh gasp, head spinning with the force of it._ _

__Beneath him, Troy whimpers; his dick twitches in Abed's hand and then he comes, too, the second time that night, the choked noise he makes muffled by the pillow his face is buried in. Abed strokes him until his dick is soft in his hand, and then once more just to hear the way he whines quietly, over-sensitive and tired._ _

__He kisses down the side of Troy’s face, then the corner of his mouth, and murmurs, "Be right back. Don't move, okay?"_ _

__Troy nods, eyes closed, and bites his lip as Abed pulls out gently._ _

__Abed turns the camera off and practically sprints across the apartment. Troy's already dozing off again when he returns with a damp rag and a glass of water, and he's gentle as he wipes him down._ _

__"Abed?" Troy mumbles, sounding small and tired._ _

__"What's up?"_ _

__"Was that… Did you like it?"_ _

__"I did," Abed says. "A lot. Maybe more than I anticipated."_ _

__Troy smiles and accepts the water when Abed hands it to him, gulping it down like he just ran a marathon._ _

__"More?"_ _

__Troy shakes his head._ _

__"I'm good," he says, lying down again. "Can we cuddle?"_ _

__"Of course."_ _

__Abed pulls Troy to his chest and closes his eyes, feeling all the energy drain from his body._ _

__"What about you?" he asks after a moment. "You were okay with all of that, right?"_ _

__"So okay with it," Troy says. His breath is warm against Abed's chest. "That was awesome. Like, the best. Ever."_ _

__Abed hums. "Better than the Spiderman and Mary Jane roleplay?"_ _

__"Way better." Troy yawns. “Like, I can _not_ feel my toes right now, dude.”_ _

__"Cool," says Abed, running his fingers through Troy's hair. "I'm glad you liked it. We should do it again sometime if you want."_ _

__"Definitely," Troy mumbles. "Let’s… yes. Every night." Abed smiles and kisses the top of his head._ _

__"I don't know about that," he says, and pulls the blanket up over them as sleep tugs at the corners of his mind. "We can talk about it in the morning."_ _


End file.
